1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power transmitting device that includes a foreign object detecting device for detecting a foreign object between coils and that is used for wireless power transmission, in which power is transmitted wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
During these years, a wireless power transmission technology employing inductive coupling between coils has been developed in order to wirelessly charge electronic devices and electric vehicles (EVs) having mobility, such as mobile phones and electric automobiles. A wireless power transmission system includes a power transmitting device provided with a power transmitting antenna including a power transmitting coil and a power receiving device provided with a power receiving antenna including a power receiving coil. The wireless power transmission system transmits power, without making electrodes directly come into contact with each other, by capturing a magnetic field generated by the power transmitting coil using the power receiving coil.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0077537, an example of the wireless power transmission system is disclosed.